The Me you don't know
by Lillinette
Summary: Sequel to "Meeting Again", same AU. Just a really emotionally constipated Bakugo and a new "Deku" he is not familiar with. Someone should switch off those emotions for him anyway.


"One would think he was hit by a paralyzing quirk, but he just met his childhood friend."

"Maybe Midoriya-san pulled a joke on him and he faked his death?"

"As if, Kirishima! Do you think Bakugo is stupid? He's incredibly quiet and I don't know if it freaks me out or what."

"I know right Ashido! I mean, his face is increasingly reddening by the second..."

"Ribbit, it's because we can hear you even if you guys whisper. Ribbit."

Tsuyu commented from behind Bakugo, watching Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari and Ashido's faces paling.

Bakugo was seconds away from blowing up the Baku-squad – as Kirishima called the 4 idiotic dumbasses who tagged along with him – for their nonsense but he was weighted down by his thoughts alone. His treacherous thoughts which kept revolving about Midoriya fucking Deku. Or _Dauntless_ , he thought with disdain.

 _What a stupid name to choose as a Hero_.

"Do you think it's safe to ask him about Midoriya? I kinda feel he would actually stick _that_ up our as..."

"Denki. Shut up."

A white faced Kirishima just managed to harden his body before a pretty big explosion went off against his stomach.

Midoriya fucking Izuku was not a hero. He was a quirkless loser who was supposed to be accepted at some loser high school for extras. How the hell had he even made it to this point without a quirk?

Grunting some curses, Bakugo raised his shoulders in a defensive pose which screamed "don't talk to me, don't come near me, I will kill you" and proceeded toward the entrance of the arena where they would undergo the exam.

Bakugo kept his focus on the green haired boy from afar, part of him just waiting and hoping to see him fail badly, just to prove he was the better one.

Another part – a deep and suppressed part – was checking him out. Deku really had filled out since his middle school days: his arms were bigger, his chests had swelled enough to make the stupid green top – was that his costume? Idiotic – he wore clung to him. Was it stretching around his torso? Holy shit!

Turning his face the other way, Bakugo covered his mouth with his hand: he was pretty sure he had turned red, like a fucking embarrassed high school girl. Raising his eyes, trying to distract himself, he noticed Todoroki fucking half-n-half looking intently towards Shiketsu class.

Feeling burning anger rising inside his chest ready to explode – finally, his hands were too sweaty and clenched too hard – the blonde guy raised his fist and opened his mouth when the siren resounded in the big room. The ceiling opened, the floor started to move upwards and the exam started.

Izuku was ready. Once he wore his costume his mind stopped overworking and worrying about useless shit – like Kacchan.

Dauntless the Hero was ready to take over and accomplish the mission All Might gave him: become the next symbol of peace.

True, he didn't manage to enter U.A. True, his bones were completely destroyed on more than one occasion. True, he wasn't mentally ok: the years of bullying, of oppressions, of denigrations were hard to forget. But at Shiketsu he found true friends who hadn't rejected him once they found out about the truth of his quirkless status.

Inasa initially had been shocked. Shocked enough to actually stay quiet for two days in a row. And that was how Camie managed to find out about his secret too.

Izuku didn't know why he told the truth to Inasa of all people. Maybe because he had been rejected by U.A. too – even if he decided to drop out after meeting Todoroki – or maybe because he went as far as looking for his middle school bullies to make them apologize to him.

He just knew that after months of training, of sharing pain, of dangers – he still remembered the tricky situation in Hosu City with the Nomus – he had come to trust them deeply.

"Oy Dauntless. Ready to try the new move?"

Izuku opened his eyes and looked at Inasa. He hadn't realized he had closed them while trying to focus, but now he was ready to kick asses. He would show the world – Kacchan – he wasn't a useless Deku anymore.

"Sure partner. Kick me as high as you can, I will do the rest."

Nodding, Inasa turned towards their class yelling encouragement and gesticulating wildly. Izuku smirked and thought that his friend was as much as a dork as him.

Bakugo stopped in his tracks when the floor started to move and the ceiling opened. He was still set on killing Todoroki for...err...he didn't know why, but he knew the half and half bastard had to die. Immediately.

Once the room stopped moving, they found themselves in the middle of the arena and even before he could move, Bakugo heard a loud boom coming from behind them.

His foot kicked the floor and with a sonic sound he went flying up in the air. Deku twisted his body and curved his back exposing the toned abs to the shocked eyes of everyone present in the arena. He arched midair gracefully, seemingly floating in the air: hands behind his back, a teasing smile on his lips, Katsuki was watching the action as if it was in slow-motion, capturing all the little details of Deku. His freckled cheeks, his green curly hairs dancing around his head, his muscles working to stay contracted.

Suddenly the time started working again and Deku's eyes focused on the task at hand: he twisted again mid-air, aided by an unexpected vortex of air and with a powerful kick he sent half of the arena flying back on their asses.

Quickly his classmates worked on sticking the balls on their targets, the poor guys still clouded by the sudden attack made out of air.

Just like that, Shiketsu class passed the exam as a whole.

Watching from afar once again, Bakugo focused his piercing eyes on Deku's back. He knew the nerd could feel him, because he himself was aware of every step, of every breath Izuku took. He was waiting the right moment to seize him, pin him against a wall and have his way with him. Meaning he wanted to punch him for hiding his quirk. Not kiss or whatever shit girls dreamed about.

 _Focus Bakugo_.

It didn't sit well on him that the half-n-half bastard had accomplished to start a conversation with the nerd behind his back – while he was cursing the examiners into next century for giving him a low score and making him fail.

Todoroki seemed actually engaged in an energetic discussion with Midoriya's _boyfriend._ Inasa-something. Another extra.

He managed to find the right occasion to seize the nerd, when Deku excused himself to go to the bathroom. Bakugo waited just behind the doors that separated the entrance from the hallway, arms crossed in front of him – he knew his pecs were quite defined and he just wanted to show Deku he was better. Than Todoroki. And Inasa. And pretty much all the fucking world.

Bakugo slammed his boots against the opposite wall, successfully trapping the surprised green haired guy. Izuku raised his head, face neutral and infuriatingly void of emotions.

How dare he be so calm when Bakugo's heart was trying to run away from his cage?

Losing the patience he never possessed, Katsuki dropped the foot and approached Deku with a predatory stalk, red eyes brilliant in the dim light of the hallway.

Slamming his hand next to the nerd's face, he managed to trap him between the door and his sweaty, dangerous palm.

"Kacchan, are you trying to kabedon me?"

Katsuki stilled, oxigen leaving his brain before even managing to open his mouth. His face flushed, his heart speeded up while he watched Midoriya smirk at him and – holy shit was that his knee against his dick?!

Sputtering curses, the blond moved away instantaneously, crushing his back against the opposite wall while trying to cover his half-hard dick from the other green eyes.

"You should know that you shouldn't start something you can't complete."

Flashing a more innocent smile, Izuku turned and proceeded towards his destination, leaving behind a flustered Bakugo with his messy thoughts. And probably in dire need of a cold shower.


End file.
